


4 Times

by Sasshii



Category: AKB48, SKE48
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-17
Updated: 2014-01-17
Packaged: 2018-01-09 01:10:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1139664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasshii/pseuds/Sasshii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It only took Kumi four meetings to fall in love with Yuria.</p>
            </blockquote>





	4 Times

The first time Kumi met Yuria it wasn't by chance or fate. Rather, it was her father who pushed Yuria right to Kumi.

“Miss Yagami.” Kumi looked up from her paperwork to see one of her family's numerous employee's standing in front of her desk, “Your father has requested to see you in his office at once.”

Kumi set her pen down and nodded, “Understood. Thank you.” She replied shortly, getting up, flattening out her black pencil skirt and briskly walking down to the end of the hallway towards her father's office.

“Ah, Miss Yagami, the president is expecting you.” The secretary greeted, quickly getting up from her chair and leading Kumi to the giant oak doors that separated the secretary's office from her father's. Kumi nodded towards the older women in appreciation and opened the doors.

“Kumi. Come.” Her father commanded as soon as the girl walked into the room. Her father was a man in his late 50's, the age evident on his face from years of working in a high stress environment. Kumi didn't particularly dislike her father – he was, after all, the reason why she was able to attend a highly prestigious school – but she was not particularly fond of the man as well. Kumi walked towards her father and took notice of the two guests that were seated across from the chairman.

Mr. Yagami cleared his throat before speaking, “Kumi, this is Mr. Kizaki, he's the CEO and chairman of K&M industries.” Mr. Kizaki looked to be a man in his early 40's with a hard, stoic face. He nodded at Kumi in acknowledgment. “This is his daughter, Ms. Kizaki Yuria.” Kumi looked at the girl and her breath caught in her throat. She was young, maybe a year or so younger than Kumi, with long ivory hair that was framed around her round face, making her look even younger. Kumi had seen numerous cute girls in her lifetime, but something about the other girl made the blood rush to Kumi's face.

Yuria rose from her seat and offered her hand towards Kumi, a large smile on her face “It's nice to meet you, Ms. Yagami.”

The taller girl nervously nodded and shakily took the other girl's hand in her's in a firm handshake, “I-It's nice to meet you as well, Ms. Kizaki.”

The chairman cleared his throat for a second time, “Please sit, Kumi.” he motioned towards the chair next to Yuria's. Kumi promptly let go of Yuria's hand, a slight blush adorning her face.

“What have you called me here for, father?” Kumi asked curiously, settling in her seat.

“Mr. Kizaki and I agreed that it would be beneficial for both of our companies if you and Ms. Kizaki were to marry.” The chairman said simply.

“What?!” Kumi exclaimed in protest “Father, I don't want to marry her, I hardly know her.”

The chairman gave Kumi a stern look, “You have no choice in the matter, Kumi. This is for the company.”

“But, father-”

Kumi's father raised his hand silencing his daughter. “Enough. If you refuse to marry Ms. Kizaki then I will forbid you from inheriting the company and you will no longer be a daughter of mine. This decision is final.”

The defeated girl sank back in her chair in disbelief. 20 years old and about to be married off to a girl that she barely knew. Glancing over at the other girl who had kept silent during the ordeal, she wondered if her father had already told her the news.

______

“Father! I can't marry someone who I don't know. I don't want to!” Kumi exclaimed, trying to hold in her anger, after the two guests left.

The chairman sighed, arranging the papers neatly on his desk, before speaking calmly but firmly, “Think of this as a charity case, Kumi. You don't have to love her, you don't have to be friends with her, you don't even have to talk to her. It's just a formality marriage. You're free to date whoever you wish, as long as the press doesn't find out about it.”

“But, father, I don't understand. The company will be fine even if I don't marry her.” Kumi argued, “Our stocks are doing well, they've almost doubled from last year.”

“It's not about our company. I'm sorry for making you do this, but I owe a debt to Mr. Kizaki and this is what he asked for in return.”

“So pay off the debt then! We have more than enough money.”

“I'm sorry, Kumi, but this is not a debt that can simply be paid off with money.”

_____

The second time Kumi met Yuria she found herself still bewildered that she was expected to marry this complete stranger. She hypothesized that maybe if she spent more time with the other girl then it would be easier for her to accept this marriage.

“I'm sorry that you were forced to accompany me on my errands, Ms. Yagami.”

“I've told you that just Kumi is fine.” Kumi frowned, examining the different types of dry noodles that were stacked neatly on the shelves, “and it's fine really, I don't mind. Besides, it gives me some time to get to know my fiance better.”

Yuria hummed softly to herself, “If that's the case, then you have to call me Yuria too.”

“Yuria.” Kumi smiled, “It feels like we're closer already.”

“Don't get too excited, Kumi.” Yuria teased, smiling back, “I don't fall easily.”

“Heh, I didn't expect that you would.” Kumi chuckled, trailing behind the other girl, “I don't either.”

_____

“The marriage date is coming closer.” Kumi noted, taking a sip of her coffee.

The short haired girl sitting across from her nodded thoughtfully, stroking her chin with her hand, “And how do you feel about this?”

Kumi laughed shortly, setting the cup down, “What are you my therapist?”

“Dr. Nakanishi has a nice ring to it doesn't it?” Yuka chuckled “Is she cute?”

“She's very cute. Much too cute for me.” Kumi admitted, mindlessly stirring her coffee, watching the milky liquid spin around the cup endlessly.

Yuka gasped in mock shock, “Cuter than you? Now I have to meet her.”

“Idiot.” Kumi laughed, gently slapping her friend's arm.

“What is she like? Tell me more about her, I'm curious now.” Yuka asked, resting her head on her hand.

Kumi sighed before taking another sip of her coffee, “I don't know much about her. I've only talked to her a couple of times. I don't really know anything about her, besides what my father told me.”

Yuka chuckled, “I'm sure you'll get to know her better eventually, and knowing you, you might even get her to-” The older female paused before smirking and nudging her friend's shoulder, “fall for you?”

The younger girl blushed and glared at her friend, “Who said I wanted her to fall for me?”

“Oh please. You hardly call anyone cute, everyone to you is just average. For you to call her 'super cute' , she must have stolen your heart or something.”

“H-hardly. I call lots of people cute, I'm just very selective.” Kumi stammered, “You're the idiot who's going around, calling all the girls cute and breaking their hearts.”

“Fair enough.” The older female smirked, “But, man, I can't believe it. My best friend is getting married and I won't even get to be the bridesmaid.” Yuka complained, lightly pinching Kumi's cheek.

The dark haired girl snorted, slapping away her friend's hand “You? Bridesmaid? Although, I will admit, seeing you in a dress would be pretty amusing.”

“Hey!” Yuka exclaimed feigning offense, “I'll have you know that I look great in a dress...”

Kumi just smiled and nodded as she pretended to listen to her friend continue to ramble endlessly about how everything she wore suited her, letting her thoughts wander her fiance.

_____

The third time Kumi met Yuria, she decided to put her hypothesis to the test. Although her hypothesis proved to ring true, the results deviated a little from what she had first expected.

Kumi nervously played with the hem of her white blouse's sleeve. 'I shouldn't be this nervous. It's not like I'm asking her out on a date or anything. This is for pure friendship reasons.' The dark haired girl told herself in an attempt to get her racing heart to calm down.

She was currently standing at the front door of the Kizaki estate having a minor panic attack. Against her better judgment, she thought that it would be a good idea to get to know her fiance better and take her out to lunch. Kumi took a deep breath, mustered all her courage and shakily raised a fist, rapping at the door firmly.

Kumi heard muffled noises from the other side of the door before it opened revealing a older women who Kumi assumed to be one of the housemaids.“Yes, may I help you miss?”

“I was wondering if Yuria was free now, I'm her fiance, Yagami Kumi.”

The maid's eyes widened as soon as she learned the identity of the girl in front of her, “Ah, of course, Ms. Yagami. Please, come in.” The maid offered, opening the door wider for the other girl to step in through. Kumi followed the maid through the lavish foyer, and into a equally extravagantly decorated living room, Kumi didn't expect anything less from the Kizaki's, they were after all one of the wealthiest families in Japan, only coming after her own family. “If you will please wait here, Ms. Yagami. I shall go ask Madame Kizaki if her schedule is open.” The maid said before bowing and walking off. 

Kumi took a seat at one of the various sofas that were placed around the room. It was stiff and hard as if it was hardly used. The room, although very well decorated, was void of any personal artifacts, except for the giant hand painted portrait that was hung above the fireplace depicting the Kizaki family. In the back, stood Yuria's father, a prideful look on his face and his hand resting upon the shoulder of who Kumi assumed was Yuria's older sister. Kumi knew little about the older sister aside from the fact that she was the next in line to inherit K&M. Next to her was Mrs. Kizaki, the look on her face contrasting greatly with the grandiose dress that she was wearing. Lastly, in front of her was Yuria, Kumi had to admit that painting Yuria looked almost as good as real life Yuria does.

“What are you doing here?” A familiar high pitched voice asked startling Kumi from her thoughts.

The older girl nervously stood up, brushing off any invisible dust from her clothes, “Ah, Yuria, I was uh, wondering if you wanted to accompany me to lunch?”

“Lunch?” Yuria smirked, “Like a date?”

“N-No! Just as friends!” Kumi sputtered, feeling her face starting to get red. “I just want to get to know you better is all.” She said flattening out her blouse and attempting to regain her composure.

Yuria hummed in response, “Okay, let's go then.” She beamed, taking Kumi's hand in hers and leading her out of the estate.

_____

The restaurant that Kumi took Yuria to was one of her favorites. It wasn't one of those stuffy, overpriced restaurants that she had to frequent due to business meetings. Instead, it was a reasonably priced, ramen shop located on a remote street. The inside was small - seating only a maximum of 8 people at a time – and in Yuria's opinion, a little poorly decorated.

“Do you eat here often?” Yuria asked curiously, after the two had taken their seats and ordered.

“I wouldn't say often. Just whenever I need a break from work and my father. The people who come here normally don't recognize me and the food is good. It's the perfect place to think and eat.”

“I see.” The younger female said, nodding her head in understanding, “It must be stressful for you, I mean, the training for taking over a large corporation.”

“It is, but it seems you already know so much about me, while all I know about you is your family name.” Kumi stated, casually resting her head on her hand and turning to look at the other girl.

“What do you want to know?” Yuria asked, raising a cup of tea to her lips.

Kumi thought for a minute about a question that she incredibly curious about before opening her mouth, “Before I ask, I want you to promise that you'll answer it.”

“What? That's not fair.” Yuria pouted.

“It's definitely fair, and that cute face is not going to work on me.” The older female laughed.

Yuria crossed her arms, still pouting, “Fine, if I promise to answer it. What will I get in return?”

“Anything you want.” Kumi answered hastily, “I can buy you anything you want.”

“Did you forget that I'm rich too?” Yuria chuckled softly, “I can buy anything I want by myself. I want something simpler, it's not something you have to buy.”

Kumi grumbled “Fine, fine, I'll do whatever you want me to.”

“Ask away then.” Yuria grinned

“Why did your father ask my father to arrange our marriage?” As soon as the question left Kumi's mouth, Yuria's smile dropped.

The younger girl was silent for a few seconds, “Since, I promised I would answer, I'll tell you...” She paused before speaking again, “As you may know, my sister is going to inherit the company when daddy retires, but right now...the company isn't doing so well. Our stocks are slowly falling and we're losing a lot of money. Daddy and Rena are trying their best to keep the company afloat, but they can only go on so long without help.” She paused again and took a sip of water, “I-I'm kind of useless, I don't know anything about business, but I wanted to help anyways. So Daddy suggested that we form a business alliance by marriage. I'm sorry, it's because of my families problems that you ended up getting forced into a marriage that you don't want.” Yuria apologized, bowing her head.

Silence. Yuria kept her head bowed in apology, expecting the other girl to lash out at her, to yell at her or slap her or anything. Instead of a slap, Kumi cupped Yuria's chin and lifted her head up, forcing her to look at the older female. Yuria searched in Kumi's eyes for any sense of anger or rage, but found none. “Why aren't you mad?” The younger girl whispered.

“How can I be mad at someone so cute?” Kumi whispered back, smiling brightly at the other girl. “I have to confess Yuria, you've definitely caught my attention.”

“Here are your ramen orders! Enjoy!” The peppy waitress exclaimed, setting down two bowls of ramen in front of the girls.

Kumi instantly let her hand drop and cleared her throat, “Well, let's eat then.”

______

The fourth time Kumi met Yuria, she wondered if it would be hard to fall in love with Yuria. She was pleasantly surprised to find that it was rather easy.

Ever since Kumi invited Yuria to lunch, the two slowly started spending more and more time together. Eventually, it became a weekly ritual for Kumi to spend time with the younger girl.

“Kumi, look! There's Hydra.” Yuria said, pointing to night sky that was dusted with stars.

The older female squinted at the black abyss and tried to figure out where Yuria was pointing to, “I don't see anything.”

“Idiot, look.” The younger girl sighed and grabbed Kumi's hand, extending it towards the sky, “See, that's the head,” she pointed out, directing Kumi's hand with her own and tracing the outline, “and there's the body.”

“Ah! I see it now.” Kumi exclaimed excitedly, “That's so cool, I never knew you were into stars.”

Yuria nodded, dropping her hand to her side but not letting go of Kumi's, hand “I'm not really into stars that much. I just like looking at them, they're pretty.” She said intertwining their fingers together.

“They are, but right now I'm looking at something much prettier.” Kumi smiled, looking at the younger girl.

“You're so lame.” Yuria teased, trying to hide the growing smile on her face.

“Hey, I may be lame, but you're the one who likes to hang out with me. What does that make you then?” Kumi teased back.

“Hm?” Yuria put a finger to her lips in mock thought, “A princess?”

“Does that make me your prince then?” Kumi retorted, laughing lightly.

“Only in your dreams.”

“Are you trying to tell me you're having dreams about me?”

“Hm. Maybe.” Yuria laughed and rested her head on Kumi's shoulder and closed her eyes, silencing the other girl.

The two girls sat in comfortable silence for a few minutes, enjoying each others company. “Yuria?” Kumi asked, playing with a strand of the younger female's hair before tucking it behind her ear. Yuria hummed in response, encouraging the other girl to continue. “I was wondering, back when I took you to the ramen shop, you never told me what you wanted from me.”

“Oh yeah!” Yuria remembered, her head shooting up from Kumi's shoulder, “Thanks for reminding me about that and to think I almost let you off the hook.”

“What do you want then?” Kumi asked curiously, tilting her head slightly to the side.

Yuria smiled innocently before pouting out her lips, “A kiss.”

“W-What!?” Kumi yelled in surprise, her face turning a dark red, “You want me to kiss you?”

The younger girl nodded, lips still extended.

“N-No way!”

“But, Kumi.” Yuria whined, “You promised me that you would do whatever I wanted.”

“I know, I know, b-but.” Kumi glanced at the other girl who was making an extremely cute face and Kumi swore that she felt her heart skip a few beats, “Fine.”

“Yay! Thanks, Kumi.” The younger female celebrated.

The older girl had to resist the urge to smile dumbly at her friend's antics, “Close your eyes.” Kumi reached out, Yuria's skin was soft and cool from being exposed to the night air. She gently traced her thumb along Yuria's lips, before resting her palm against her cheek. Kumi took a sharp intake of breath, before leaning in and lightly pressing her lips against Yuria's. Yuria smiled into the kiss, and wrapped her arms around Kumi's waist, moving her lips against the other girl's.

Kumi was the first to pull away, leaning her forehead against Yuria's, both girl's smiled brightly at each other.

“Is it okay if I fall for you?”

“Only if I can fall for you.”


End file.
